I know why you came back, I've always known
by Lauuuu.B
Summary: Takes place after 3x13, one-shot. Her life in New-York was fake, the man she thought she loved manipulated her, a new curse brought her family back and she has to fight a new enemy. Emma doesn't what's real anymore, but she is certain of one thing, he is and so are his feeling for her...


**_Hi everyone ! _**

**_Most of you know me from Instagram ( peterpanfreak) but for those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Laura. I'm 19 and a huge Once Upon a Time fan/ Captain Swan shipper. I've always loved writing and I really wanted to write about my favorite couple. The thing is, English isn't my first language and I wasn't sure I'd be able to write a whole one shot without making tons of mistakes. It took me twenty minutes to write this in French, four hours to translate it. I wanna thank Bethphotoz and 85charli for their help, you guys are amazing and I wouldn't be able to post this without you ! I really hope you'll like this, it sure isn't perfect but it's something I really wanted to do._**

* * *

_I know why you came back, I've always known..._

_And how exactly are we supposed to defeat the Wicked Witch?_ All eyes turned to the Savior. The small hall is silent now, none of them knew the answer, how would they get rid of an enemy they couldn't remember? The door of the apartment creaked slightly to reveal Henry, a confused look in his eyes. _Mom? What's going on? _He still had his console in his hand but he was now more interested in the group which had escaped the room a few minutes ago. Snow was the first one to react, taking the young teenager by the shoulders, reassuring immediately. _It's nothing Henry, we were just talking about your mom's case, come on, let's get back in the appartment, it's getting late._ She smiled at him before pulling him inside. Charming followed his wife and Regina also left the small apartment, her hands still trembling after that moment with her son.

Emma and Hook were left alone, the pirate smiling slightly at her for a brief moment. _I should probably go too, good night Swan._ He smiled one last time before heading to the exit. Without thinking, she grabbed his arm, stopping him and surprising him at the same time. _Where are you going to spend the night? _They were so close she could feel his breath on her face, he gave her that smirk she had seen so many times, laughing. _Why, you'd like to spend it with me?_ He hadn't changed, he remained the same man she left twelve months ago, as if this year had never happened.. _Don't worry for me Swan. Besides, if your parents are telling the truth, that means my ship is still at the docks waiting for its Captain. _She agreed and released him, letting him leave for good, keeping an eye on him until he disappeared in the night..

* * *

She rolled over once again in her bed, despite the fact she was exhausted, Emma couldn't fall asleep. It had to be two o'clock in the morning, her eyes burned but they refused to close. Irritated and angry, she grabbed her red jacket, put her boots on and found herself in the quiet and dark streets of Storybrooke within a minute. The fresh air felt amazing on her skin and for the first time since she was back in town, she felt good. She still had to find who was threatening her family and Neal was still missing, but she could breathe, she finally managed to calm down and enjoy the sweetness of the night. Since he had found her, she'd focused on her parents, the curse, the disappearances, putting aside her feelings. The life she thought she had in New York was just a brief memory now, she refused to think about it, it was too hard, too painful, and she couldn't allow herself to break down, she had to save everyone, she had to be the Savior, again... She couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. Had Walsh really loved her or was it just one of his games ? And what would have happened if she had agreed to marry him ? And Henry ? Her body started shivering at her thoughts and she had to take a deep breath to be able to calm down.

When she started hearing the noise of the waves, she realized where she was. The Jolly Roger, just in front of her, he was right.. Unconsciously, she had come to see him, her mind brought her to him, another thing she couldn't explain.. _Swan, what are you doing here, are you ok ?_ She jumped when his shadow appeared on the ship. She started thinking about what he had just asked her and shook her head quickly, why would she lie to him ? He read her like an open book, he knew her more than she knew herself. He joined her immediately and once he was by her side, he noticed the tears rolling down her face. She hated that, she didn't wanna look weak in front of him, in front of anybody, but when he took her hand, she finally dared to look at him and all the feelings she had vainly tried to ignore came back to the surface, submerging her completely. She began to sob, her shoulders shaken by her sorrow. He hated seeing her sad, he wanted to see her smiling and not crying.

Shyly, he embraced her, comforting her in the best way he could. She buried her face in his neck, holding onto him like he was the only one who could help her, letting herself go in the arms of the only one who had always been there for her, the man who had found her. She could feel his hook against her hip and his hand stroking her hair tenderly, never had she exposed herself like that in front of someone. She didn't like showing her feelings, showing the real her after what Neal did to her, she didn't know who she could trust, she was constantly suspicious, on her guards. But everything seemed easier with him, she didn't doubt him, she knew he understood her better than anyone else... They understood eachother. When she stopped crying, he lifted his hand and placed it tentavively on her face, her eyes meeting his. He stroked her cheek, erasing the last tears from her skin. She seemed so fragile, so vulnerable, it killed him not to be able to help her, he wanted to remove all the pain, the sadness, he wanted her to be happy... _Thank you_, she whispered, smiling weakly. He didn't answer, he just kissed her forehead, keeping her body against his. He felt her shivering and they quickly went inside the Jolly Roger.

His cabin hadn't changed, she remembered spending hours in there, thinking about her son when they all left to save Henry in Neverland, when she had felt powerless and terribly lonely... She still hadn't opened her mouth, when they had arrived in the small room, he had immediately covered her with his most beautiful blanket, her hand still in his. They sat on his bed, side by side when he felt Emma's head on his the shoulder. She was exhausted but too shaken to sleep, nevertheless she didn't protest when he layed down, dragging her next to him. Unconsciously again, she placed her arm around his waist, her head on his chest. Surprised, he hugged her more, refusing to let her go. _Why did you come back for me ?_ Her voice was so low that he wasn't sure he had understood what she had just asked him. Then he started considering her question, he knew why he went to New York, why he went for her, and so did she. _You know why_, he answered with a soft voice, drawing circles on her hand. _When we all returned to the Enchanted Forest, I couldn't handle your absence, I couldn't stay with your parents, Neal, they reminded me that you had left, that you weren't with us, with me._ She felt his body tightening and she took his hand in hers to reassure him, calm him. _Then I left, I found my ship and I tried to forget you.. That did not work at all, every day was a torture, I started drinking, I could see you everywhere, in my dreams, in every corner of this ship. I_ _stayed alone in my cabin for who knows how long, I kept thinking about you, your last words, what I would have wanted to tell you. Everything happened so quickly and you were gone, you were.._

His voice broke, his eyes closed remembering the dark days. He was a wreck, he couldn't live without her, he had the feeling the story repeated itself, like the day Milah died in his arms, he couldn't live with the pain again, he couldn't live without the woman he loved. _But you found me_, she was staring at him, her hand now stroking his cheek. The moment seemed unreal, she didn't understand what was happening, but she didn't care, it felt good, right, she was whole and the consequences of that was the least of her concerns. _Aye, who would have thought that a small piece of paper would save me ? I was alone when that bird brought me the note and the potion. The crew had left a long time ago, I wasn't a captain anymore, I was, I..._ It was now her turn to force him to look at her. She stopped breathing when she saw the sadness in his eyes. Never she had seen him like this, she could almost hear his heart breaking into a million pieces. She imagined him in his bed, crying, knowing that she couldn't remember him, the pain he must have felt.. _I was dead inside, drinking to avoid the reality, because it was too hard. I knew you had a new life, and I wasn't in it, someone else was. I was giving up, I tried so many things to get back to you, but none of them worked, I wish I would have been stronger but it hurt like hell. I stopped trying, I guess, I guess I was waiting for someone or something to end my nightmare... I'm sorry Emma._ He finished closing his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.

She looked up at him and did the first thing that came to her mind. Shyly, she captured his lips, she wanted to be there for him, she didn't want him to suffer anymore. When she could feel Killian moving against her, she couldn't ignore the the feeling of hapiness rising in her. The moments their lips weren't touching, she conforted him. _I am here, you found me, I'm not leaving you._ When he deepened the kiss, she could feel her heart beating, ready to escape her chest, she felt safe, she didn't want it to stop. She remembered what they had shared in Neverland, the kiss that had shaken her, this simple kiss that had changed everything. The whole situation seemed so confused, why had she kissed him and why did she want him to kiss her again ? Questions in which she had just found an answer. The more he touched her, the more she knew. She didn't know what she felt for him when he knocked at her door in New York, but the moment she arrived here, she knew what her heart wanted, what she wanted : him. It was so clear, she couldn't understand why it took her so long to know, but she was sure now. He never let her down, he put her first, he loved her, he was the only one who has been there for her, he had found her...

_I know why you came back, I've always known_, she kissed him again and it felt so right, his lips were made for hers, she couldn't let go of him, she had to touch him... _How did I manage to live without you for an entire year ? _She whispers. He held her firmly, refusing to leave her, no matter what the consequences, he loved her too much to stop, he wanted to be the only man in her life. _Me too_, they had parted a few seconds to catch their breathes, he looked at her, waiting for her to keep going.. _I love you too_, she finished as he closed his eyes again, he couldn't believe it, it must be one of his dreams, it was too good to be true. _I love you Killian_, they changed position her back against the bed as they interlaced their fingers over her head. _Say it again_, he said his forehead touching hers. _I love you, I love you, I love you_ _!_

Their lips touched again and she felt him smiling against her. He loved her so much, he had always thought that he would never fall in love after Milah's death, but Emma had saved him, she had seen the good in him, she knew who he really was. She was the most beautiful thing that happened to him and he could finally hold her against him, he could feel her, embrace her, kiss her. _I need you, Emma_, his lips were asking for more, the air was stifling and the moment couldn't be more perfect. _I am here for you, for ever._ With those words, she began to unbutton his black shirt, kissing every part of his skin. The night had just began but Killian knew it would be the best night of his life, the night she had admitted to him her feelings, the night they expressed love for each other, the night he would make her his...

**_Thanks for reading !_**


End file.
